And So It Has Come To This
by R. Yiruma
Summary: When the walls of Vegeta's sanity comes crashing down around him, he comes face to face with the painful fact that never really sunk in. Pairings: None yet. Goku/Vegata in Future chapters. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ… sigh even though I wish I did !!

A/N : Please be gentle you guys! This is my first DBZ yaoi fanfic. Read and Review… thanks!

Prologue

He's Alone.

There was nothing that he could do at the moment.

It was all over.

His face was twisted in a horrible ugly form. Hot searing tears flowed down his face. His head hurt. He squinted as a sharp pain passed through the left side of his head. God how he hated it when her cried like a little human baby. His nose was stuffy and he could barely breathe as his sucked in air from his mouth, which caused him to slightly drool. He could no longer contain it, the barriers, which made him different from the rest, the barriers which helped him to block out reality and live, somewhat content. His barriers finally broke down, and reality- as cruel as it was- smacked him harshly in the face. This was it. There was no coming back! He couldn't bear to think about it. He didn't want to. His whole body shook as his sobs became much more intense.

He chuckled to himself "_you're losing it buddy " _

He whimpered.

He knew that he couldn't hold on for much longer. He prided himself on his power to endure and the strength to persevere. But who was he kidding? He couldn't go on like this.

"_Why should I continue to lie to myself? What is the fucking point? " _

He couldn't remember a time where he had felt so, alone.

Lowering his obsidian eyes he looked down at the floor. His head was really hurting him now.

He winced.

"_It's almost over" _he muttered.

His eyelids began to suddenly feel unrealistically heavy and were shutting on their own accord. No matter how hard he fought to keep them open, he lost the battle against his tired eyes.

His exhausted body slummed to the floor. He laid there.

Unmoving

Accepting his fate.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, after hearing a distant, muffled – sounding voice calling his name.

He blinked. Confused.

"_Who the hell?"_

Now he was confused.

" _Vegeta? … Vegeta Oh Kami !! please no !"_

He weakly stretched out his arms, a slight drug-induced like smile played across his lips.

" _Kami" _he breathed. "_I'm coming home"_


	2. So it began

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ tears

Warnings : Language

Chapter One

And So It Began

The Prince sighed. It was daylight already, and he hadn't even slept a wink!

"_What the hell!"_ he murmured.

Shaking his head he got up from the king sized bed that he had been sitting on the edge of. He walked into his bathroom and cut on the light.

"_Ugh .. what the fuck!"_ he growled. His bathroom light seemed much brighter then he remembered. He found that a little odd but decided that it was nothing completely out of the ordinary. The Onna must've change the Kami forsaken bulb. Taking a deep breath he looked into the mirror at his reflection. He frowned at himself, he couldn't remember the last time he actually _hated_ the way he looked. Tilting his head to the side he continued to look at himself until the phone in his room let out the most piercing and annoying shrill he had ever heard. Jumping he spun around.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!!"_ It was almost as if that was the only sentence he knew. Shaking his head he walked into his room and picked up the annoying electronic device. Putting it to his hear he answered gruffly.

"_Speak"_

The voice on the other end of the line suddenly made him relax and fall back leisurely into the center of his bed. It was Kakarott. He frowned wondering why he had suddenly reacted the way he did to Kakarott's voice. He wondered what it is that the tall baka could want at this time of the day. It was barely even six o'clock and he was calling the Prince. Vegeta found himself already annoyed.

"_Vegeta?"_ Kakarott replied.

Suddenly Vegeta rolled his eyes, becoming even more irritated. How slow was this baka? Who else would be answering HIS phone at this time ? Shaking his head ready to berate the third class warrior Vegeta remembered. His wife. She would also be in his room to answer his phone. And wondererd why she had not woke up when the piercing shrill echoed throughout the room. He quickly set up and looked to his right, not seeing the aqua-haired Onna. Looking at his clock on his nightstand the bright green lights read out the digital time of 5:12 am. Frowning and looking a little confused he tried to think where she could possibly be at this time in the morning.

"_Vegeta!!" _Kakarott said again noticing that the Prince didn't answer his last question and seem to just be hanging on the phone.

Irritated, Vegeta responed. _"What baka?"_

Sighing, Kakarott closed his eyes and mentally willed himself to be strong enough to be there for the Prince.

'Oh Kami, this was going to be hard to tell him' Kakarott thought. 'Or does he already know and is pretending that he doesn't care? Or is he once again putting up the proud Sayian Prince front?'

Lost in his own thoughts Goku was suddenly brought back to reality when the loud voice of Vegeta snapped him out of it.

"_Kakarott did you call me just to hear me breathing on the phone or did you actually have some type of significant thing to tell me? I haven't got all day you fucking idiot"_

Used to being called almost everything in the book Goku just shrugged it off. Vegeta was his friend and yet he still couldn't seem to go a day without insulting Goku. Goku didn't mind actually because he knew that the insults held no meaning behind it. It was just a habit that Vegeta could and would never break.

" _Vegeta" _Goku began. _"Uh, how are you feeling?"_

Puzzled Vegeta didn't know how the hell he was suppose to react to that question, so, to save face and not let Kakarott in on his little moment of confusion Vegeta did what he always did.

" _How do I feel about what baka? The fact that you fucking call me early in the damn morning waking me up (_which was a lie) _just to ask me something as fucking stupid as how the fuck am I feeling? You know Kakarott-"_

Goku sighed. Why the hell couldn't Vegeta just answer a question without being a complete meany?

"_Vegeta, you don't have to pretend that this doesn't hurt you. I know it does. So how about you just cut the Goddamn act and just be honest with me? I wouldn't have called you for no reason Vegeta. I really want to know, how are you taking it?"_

Vegeta became even more confused, which quickly turned to anger. 'How was he taking it? Now Kakarott had really fallen off his damn rocker. First of all ,his day had not started off to a good start, he barely got any sleep, his bathroom light almost blinded him, he hated the way he looked this morning for some weird odd reason, and now this third class idiot was calling him and asking him vague and random nonsense questions, beating around the goddamn bush, and not getting straight to the point. Vegeta had had enough. It was time for the little childish game to stop.

"_You know, maybe I could give you a straight answer is you would stop beating around the goddamn bush! Spit it out Kakarott" _he yelled into the phone. "_Be a fucking man and tell me what it is that you have to tell me or just shut the fuck up! We aren't fucking brats anymore we are-"_

Vegeta was cut off as Goku began to talk.

"_You know Vegeta there is no need for all the extra-ness. Why don't YOU start being a man and admit when YOU are wrong! Admit when YOU don't know something! Admit when YOU are confused! And GODDAMN IT, ADMIT THAT IT HURTS THAT YOUR WIFE LEFT YOU!" _

Goku hadn't realized that he was yelling until he calmed down and heard the ringing in his ears. There was no answer from the person on the other end of the phone.

'Did I go too far?' Goku questioned himself. He waited, and waited for an answer from the Sayian Prince only to receive none. After about five minutes of dreadful awkward silence Vegeta finally spoke.

"_Shall we spare today? Usual spot?" _

If Goku hadn't known his friend as well as he did, he would have been angry that Vegeta seemed un phased that his wife of over 25 years left him. Goku almost teared up when he heard the hurt in Vegeta's voice. There was no denying it. The prince was crushed. Even though it wasn't a good emotion, Goku was glad that Vegeta showed another emotion aside of anger.

"_Vegeta, are you ok? I mean, we don't have to spar, we can sit and talk if you want to"_

Vegeta was becoming angry. Why is Kakarott playing games with him like this? All the hurt, betrayal, and sadness that Vegeta felt suddenly vanished. He rolled his eyes. Shaking his head he thought that if Kakarott wanted to fool him, maybe he should try a bit harder. There was NO way HIS Onna left him.

"_Usual spot, 3 hours" _

With that, Vegeta hung up. A little irritated that he had fallen into Kakarott's trap so easily. He sighed and rolled his eyes again. It had to be the fact that he barely slept and was caught off guard at five in the morning. 'For some, the childish games just never end' Vegeta thought.

Shaking off what just transpired over the phone, Vegeta began to head to the bathroom to shower and get ready, but decided to take a little nap since he had told Kakarott three hours.

"_A two hour nap won't hurt" _he mumbled. Then threw himself across his plush king sized bed and before he knew it, he was out.

Goku stared at his black cordless house phone. Giving his phone a suspicious look, he walked over to its charger in the living room and set it down to charge. Sighing he shook his head and stretched. This was weird. Letting out and aggravated sigh he fell back onto his couch and rubbed at his eyes. In three hours he would meet with Vegeta, not to spar, but to talk.

"_Oh kami, this was going to be another long, long day" _

A/N: I want to thank the wonderful ZOFO for reading and reviewing. You have become my inspiration

OH and don't worry it may be off to a slow start but trust me .. its all going to make sense after the first few chapters are put up. So thanks to everyone reading, remember I am new at this so please no mean comments!

Love Ya !

Renaena Yiruma


	3. Authors apology !

Hey guys, it's me Rei Yiruma.

I am so sorry that I haven't had the chance to update my fanfic "And so it has come to this"

Please forgive me you guys. I have been going through a lot and I've just barely been trying to keep what's left of my sanity intact.

For those of you who care, please review, and keep your eyes peeled for chapters 3 through 5.

I am aware that my first 2 chapters may not have been to appealing to most of you, but give me a break! This is my first ever yaoi fanfic.

Ok, so yeah!! Keep your eyes peeled and review .. I'm curious to know if any of you can guess what is wrong with Veggie!

Peace!! Rei Yiruma


	4. Does he notice ?

Hey everyone, I am back! I know that I have been gone for quite some time and for that I apologize. Please forgive me you guys … please?.... pretty please? … hmm guess not then. Lmao. Ok you guys, here is Chapter 3: Does he notice. Please Read and Review. Thankies!! *hugs*

Chapter 3: Does he notice?

Goku sat in his living room staring at the egg shelled colored walls. 'Eww, why would Chi Chi pick such an ugly color, hmmm orange would have looked so much better' he contemplated. Sighing Goku stretched and got up from his couch. It was time for lunch. Making his way to the kitchen he rummaged through the refrigerator in search of something to eat. Putting out all the makings for a perfect 'Goku' sized appetite he began to make his lunch. The sudden loud ringing from the kitchen phone startled Goku.

Walking over to the receiver he picked up. "yyyeeeellloowww" he smiled knowing what horrible phone manners he had, boy if Chi Chi was still alive she would have surely slapped him for that.

"Goku, its Trunks. I was wondering if you have seen my father."

"Um, actually I have, I was at CC about two hours ago, why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, you were, Um" there was a pause. "Well, do you know how he is doing; I haven't seen him in months. I know it's partially my fault because I have been busy trying to run the company since mom is gone. But I mean, he doesn't even make a damn effort to at least occasionally bump into me or make some rude remark. Goku he hasn't even forced me to stop work to train. Something is wrong with him, I was wondering if… well I was wondering if you could … maybe… probably" Goku noticed the direction this conversation was heading. Bulma did this to him all the time when she wanted him to check on the disturbed prince.

"Say no more Trunks, I Know you want me to check on him. Fine, you got it"

Trunks smiled on the other end. He was really relieved and happy that Goku was going to check on his father. Vegeta had gone missing in his own house. Trunks never saw him. Sometimes he would purposely walk around Vegeta's side of the complex to repair some random object just to see if he would ever get the chance to bump into his father. He knew that he didn't have the courage enough to stand up to his father and demand an explanation as to why he hasn't been keeping in touch with him and his sister. He knew what his father's answer would be- that he was fine and was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Trunks knew that his dad had taken the separation from Bulma very hard. He didn't think that Vegeta would actually want to stay in the same house with the same onna who kicked his ass to the curb. Trunks wondered if his dad had ever experienced a break up in his life. Trunks noticed that he had dazed out and that Goku was going on and on about something and Trunks had no clue what he was referring to. Pushing the idea about his father's past romantic life out of his head, Trunks tried to catch onto the last things that Goku was saying.

"-then he just stopped talking. It was kinda funny actually."

"……"

"Trunks, you get the joke right?" Goku questioned.

"Uh yeah, haha" Trunks laughed, not knowing at all what the gentle warrior was referring to. "I can't believe he just stopped talking" Trunks added in for good measure. If he made it seem like he heard everything Goku said it would be better than having to hear the whole story over, which probably wasn't even funny at all.

"Thank Kami Trunks! I thought I was the only one who found that funny, everyone else told me I it wasn't, at least I know they were all wrong. HA HA!" Goku exclaimed triumphantly.

'Hmm, I knew it' Trunks thought. Before Goku could find another ridiculously unfunny joke to tell Trunks decided to remind him about the favor he asked of him. "So, Goku remember. Please, PLEASE talk to him, cheer him up, beat him up, I don't care. Just please bring him back to the land of the living."

"GOT IT!" Goku said

"Thanks Goku, you are the best. Have a nice day, bye."

Goku hung up the phone but gasped and quickly snatched it off the base and dialed the number to Capsule Corp.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Yea, hello, Um this is Goku, I.. uh .. is Trunks there?"

"Yes Mr. Goku sir. Please hold while I transfer you." The secretary politely said. Goku nodded even though he knew that she couldn't see him.

"Yea Goku? What happened?" Goku took in a huge breath as if he was about to tell Trunks some very important news.

"Trunks! Exactly how am I suppose to bring Vegeta back to the land of the living if he's not dead?!"

Blinking, Trunks sighed. Sometimes it was like Goku was just too damn silly. Shaking his head Trunks spoke into the phone.

"Figure of speech Goku, figure of speech."

A/n : ok !! I am so sorry that it is so short. Don't worry !! I am working on it . W0OT W0OT !


	5. Can't shake this feeling that I have

Ok people!! A new chapter! Yey…. But … I would really like to know... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS FIC AND NOT BLOODY COMMENTING!! *cough* Well… please comment people, even if you don't like it. It gives me inspiration!!!!!! (Hmm maybe you aren't commenting because there is no sex!!!!OMGGGGG!!!!) Ok, well here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Can't shake this feeling that I have.

Slipping on his boots Goku stood up and stretched. Today was going to be a long, long day. Trunks had spoken to him earlier in the week and had asked him to check on his father and make sure that everything was ok with him. This was the first time in Goku's life that he really didn't want to do something. He loved talking to Vegeta, but today, he felt it would cause more harm than good. Letting out a loud sigh Goku grabbed his light jacket from off the back of his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. His house was so silent. Ever since Gohan and Goten moved out the noise and fun levels in the house had completely died down. ChiChi had aged so much and could barely do anything with Goku anymore. He hated it. He hated looking at her seeing how ugly she became. He hated how her food didn't taste as good as it normally did.

"What the heck was I thinking?!" Goku screamed. He loved ChiChi. Why would he be thinking such horrible things? That just was not in his nature. He had never once in his life thought that ChiChi was ugly or that her cooking wasn't up to par. Blinking, he wondered where that thought came from. Shaking his head he proceeded to walk down the hallway and into his living room. He picked up his cell phone from off the coffee table and headed straight for the door when he felt something weird. He felt Vegeta's ki right outside his front door.

"That's strange" he thought. Opening the door he saw no one other than the great Saiyan Prince himself. Goku raised an eyebrow. Sheepishly putting his hand behind his head in a very "Goku esque" fashion, he smiled.

"Uh, hey Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

The Prince rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I…uh… ahh to hell with it" He managed to get out before taking to the sky. He didn't get far before Goku appeared right in front of him.

"Vegeta, don't leave. I was actually heading out to come see you" he confessed. As if to show proof he pointed to his outfit and his jacket. "You see?"

Vegeta shook his head. Kakarot was such a baka. Sometimes Vegeta wished he'd asked the eternal dragon to give Kakarot a brain, since he was so desperately lacking one. 'Oh well' he thought. 'Kakarot wanted to talk about something. And I have nothing to do, so I might as well entertain this fool'

Goku stood and watched as Vegeta's facial expressions changed a few times right in front of him. Goku could tell that Vegeta was arguing within himself. Maybe today wasn't a good day to talk to him about what trunks wanted him to talk to Vegeta about. Maybe he should wait until the prince felt a little better. Goku raised an eyebrow at the display of Vegeta. He was chewing on his lower lip and had his hands were in pockets. Goku had to admit he had never seen Vegeta act in such a way. It seemed as if Vegeta was a little distressed. 'Well, this is awkward. I better just invite him in and then we can eat, because this awkward silence is killing me.' Goku thought.

"Well, seeing as how you are already here come in. Let's get something to eat! I'm starving" Goku laughed. He was waiting for a comment from Vegeta complaining about how Goku was already hungry, but that comment never came. Goku shrugged it off and moved to the side allowing Vegeta passage. Vegeta walked into the Son household and immediately became bored. There were pictures of Goten, ChiChi, Goku and Gohan almost everywhere. Some of the pictures were in frames on the walls, some were in frames on the coffee table, and others were falling out of a huge book sitting on the sofa. The book looked as if it contained hundreds of photographs and Vegeta silently wondered where in the hell did they have so much time to be able to take all these photographs. 'Oh well, who cares' he thought. He knew that he certainly didn't. Photographs were a waste of time. Rolling his eyes Vegeta made his way to the kitchen. He was hungry. And he was tired. He sighed when he realized that Goku still wanted to talk to him about something. 'Ugh!!! I am going to end up being here for all eternity because Kakarot doesn't know how to keep a story short.' Vegeta mentally screamed. Something was telling him that he should leave because something wasn't right, but once again his pride got the best of him.

"What doesn't feel right is me being in this small ass house!" Vegeta complained, this time out loud.

"My small ass house?" Goku asked.

Vegeta was so thankful that his back was to Kakarot, because he couldn't see how embarrassed he currently was. Thinking quickly on his feet Vegeta countered. Turning around Vegeta screamed "Damn fucking right!! Your small ass house. I can hardly breathe in here! Ugh!"

"Really? I thought you would like a house that you didn't have to fly in order to reach the ceiling" Goku shot back with feigned innocence. That made the prince angry. 'How dare he!!!! HOW BLOODY DARE HE!!'

"You son of a bitch!" Vegeta snarled He could not believe that Kakarot had just said that.

"Kami Vegeta, get a grip ok? I'm just joking. I should have a chance to make a joke about you every now and then seeing as how you are FOREVER making fun of me"

Vegeta took some time to let what Goku said sink in. He was right. Ever since Vegeta first touched down on earth he had never stopped making fun of Goku or calling him out of his name. 'Fine' he thought.

"Fine Kakarot, have your fun" Vegeta stated and took a seat at the island counter. "You say that you need to talk to me… yet you have said nothing. You said we should eat… yet you have prepared nothing. Is this some type of joke?" Vegeta questioned.

"Oh yea! I almost totally forgot about that. Um, what I have to say can really wait until after we get something to eat. I feel like I am about to die here. So what are you in the mood for having?" Goku asked politely.

Vegeta thought about it for a second. Then answered. "Pasta"

After eating take out, since Goku couldn't cook worth a damn and Vegeta refused to, the duo sat in the living room in complete silence. Goku bit his nails while Vegeta proceeded to tap his foot on the carpeted floor. Goku thanked Kami that his living room was carpeted otherwise he would have surely told Vegeta to cut that shit out. Goku gasped at his thoughts. What the hell was going on with him? His head was really hurting. He didn't understand why, he didn't do a lot of thinking today. Today he just seemed so out of it. He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from and frankly he didn't like it. The silence was killing him. Someone had to say something. Right after thinking that Vegeta coughed and began to clear his throat.

"Kakarot, don't you have something that you want to speak to me about?"

Rubbing his temples Goku began "You know Vegeta, I think that for both of our sakes that we both speak about this tomorrow because suddenly I really don't feel too good" He winced. His head was really starting to hurt to the point where he was getting nauseous

"What's wrong with you" Vegeta asked trying not to sound concerned at all. Goku shrugged.

"I just don't really feel like my normal self. I think that I just need to lie down."

"So go to sleep, when you wake up we can talk about it… I mean you made it sound like it's something that needed to be addressed as soon as possible. And I am not leaving until you tell me what you really needed to speak to me about. So I suggest that you go and take your nap and when you wake up you tell me. I will be training outside." After his little speech Vegeta turned to leave when Goku's voice stopped him.

Sighing loudly he began. "Vegeta look, I really don't feel good ok? I think that we should talk tomorrow. Just respect that! Please!" He complained.

Sensing that Goku was going through something the older Sayian decided to back down.

"Fine Kakarot. Be a baby and cry because you have a little fucking headache. I could care less if you have a tumor in you occipital lobe! I am leaving now. Whatever it was that you had to tell me, keep it to your damn self" With that, Vegeta walked off in a huff.

'What the hell was that about? He always gets a attitude when he doesn't have his way. I swear sometimes he is worse than a chibi' Goku mentally complained.

Turning and walking down the hallway to his room, Goku suddenly felt very cold. The cold only lasted for about twenty seconds but it was still long enough to make Goku really concerned about his own health.

"What is going on with me?" Goku breathed. "I'm out of breath already? Oh no, please don't tell me that the heart virus I had has come back. Trunks told me that antidote would cure me!" Laying down on his bed Goku was glad he told Vegeta to meet with him tomorrow. He really wasn't feeling too good. His heart was beating so loud and hard he could feel it in his head and to top it off his chest hurt. Suddenly he stopped breathing and started choking. 'OH NO' he thought. 'This cannot be happening' Still choking, Goku got up and tried to make it to his kitchen phone. Managing to dial the number to Vegeta's room Goku's breathing came to a halt. He had come to terms with it. He was dying.

A/N : ok ok people!!! I know that you guys are really probably confused. But I promise you that you will understand by the next chapter. Just please keep in mind that this story has a twist to it. It is not your everyday GokuxVegeta yaoi. Okkkkkk now with that said .. COULD YOU PLEASE BLOODY REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN… WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN .. ASK ME QUESTIONS .. well .. thanks to all those who are reading my fic. I would like to give a special thanks to :_** Laurie, Miako6 (your comments keep me going ^_^) and Pallyndrome .**___THANKS YOU GUYS !!!!!


	6. We can just pretend

_**Hey everyone! I must apologize for taking such a long hiatus. As you may have already known, I have been having my own problems. Everything is A O.K. now. Wooohoooo. And here is the long awaited chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review. Thanks. **_

**Disclaimer: ahh what the hell, sue me. (Wait, that is NOT a good idea) **

Chapter 6.

When Goku came to he was lying in a hospital bed at the Capsule Corp. compound. His head was killing him! Trying to remember what happened to him the previous day Goku sat up, only to be flooded with a vicious wave of nausea. Slapping his hand over his mouth he took a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep himself from throwing up. Although he was sure all the contents in his stomach had been digested and properly absorbed.

"Ugh, I really wonder what happened" Goku said

"Oh, don't let me ruin it for you. Your pathetic third class body couldn't even withstand a pitiful human panic attack. Sad Kakarot, how very sad." Vegeta smirked.

Goku rolled his eyes. He was in absolutely no mood to argue with the saiyan prince, but for some reason he knew he had to make an equally smart ass remark.

"Vegeta, before you continue with your insults I really think that you should take time to reflect back on how many times this '_third class body' _kicked your Saiyan Prince ass. And keep talking and you won't have to reflect back because it will happen right now."

The smirk that Vegeta wore on his face suddenly vanished as quickly as it appeared. 'What the hell is wrong with Kakarot?' He wondered. Vegeta looked at Goku, something was definitely up, and he just couldn't put his finger on it. He would find out, Vegeta always found out. Just as Vegeta opened his mouth to take another jab at the irritated third class Bulma walked into the room.

"Goku!' she exclaimed. "Oh my Kami, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"I-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by the Prince. "He's fine woman, none of your retarded earthling mental problems can harm a Sai-". That's about as far as Vegeta got before he was cut off by a very rude Bulma.

"Hmm, I don't remember asking for your input Vegeta and to be perfectly honest I don't even know why you're here. I told you to lay Goku on the table and then leave; do you suddenly not understand English? Has your almighty Saiyan hearing suddenly begun to fail you? Or are you seriously just that dense that you don't understand a simple command, weird. I could have sworn that commands were all your simple Saiyan brain could comprehend, seeing as how all Frieza did was bark commands at you, and like the good lap dog you are run to your master's feet awaiting further instruction."

'WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO THIS HUMAN WOMAN TO THINK THAT SHE COULD ADDRESS A SAIYAN PRINCE IN THIS DISREPECTFUL MANNER'

Vegeta was pissed. No, scratch that. He was psychologically livid.

"Who the fuck do you-"

"Ah… no, no Vegeta. When I say jump, you say how high. You understand?"

"What the fuck?" Those were the only three words that managed to escape Vegeta's mouth. His normally hard obsidian eyes now only held a look of pure and utter confusion. He just couldn't believe what Bulma had said to him, and to rub salt into the wound Goku was lying right there on the hospital bed watching the whole scene unfold before his eyes. Vegeta didn't know what to make of this situation. Then an idea struck him. About the same time every month Bulma went on a rampage, angry, then sad. Whenever this happened Vegeta always made a beeline straight to the gravity room. Saved him from arguing with the woman, even though he did miss the great make up sex after her period had passed. Suddenly it all became very clear to Vegeta; Bulma was on her period! Of course. Why had he not seen this before?

Waving her off he turned around to leave the infirmary. "Bulma when you get off your period you know where to find me". As he made his way to the door the next thing Bulma sad to him cut him down a thousand times worst than any beating he ever got from Goku.

Sighing, in an all too calm voice Bulma said; "Vegeta, I'm done. We are done. Get your shit and please get out. Take only what you came with." Vegeta slowly turned around. Eyes narrowing as he turned on his heels and eyeing Bulma as if she just told the biggest lie she could ever tell to his face. Bulma saw his look of confusion and knew that a huge argument was going to ensue, and maybe Vegeta may get violent. She couldn't be too sure, so for her safety she made her way to where Goku was pulling on his boots. She could also tell that he sensed something big was going to happen.

Putting her hand on Goku's shoulder she asked him quietly "Please don't let him hurt me." Goku's shocked eyes rose to meet her fearful ones. She was not kidding. She wanted Vegeta out, and she wanted him out now! With a small nod of his head he agreed.

"What the fuck did you say bitch?" Vegeta said in a low menacing voice. He was trembling all over from anger he never knew he had. 'How could she do this to me… that … that BITCH"

"BIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCHHHHH" Vegeta screamed as he launched himself as her hands outreached ready to grab her neck and snap it right off. Seeing him charge to Bulma Goku quickly pushed her out of his line of reached and replaced her body with his own.

"YOU FUCKING CUNNNTTTT!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Vegeta raged as he throttled Goku. Vegeta was throwing wildly but none of the punches had any real force behind it. Vegeta was so angry and emotionally distraught that he couldn't even see straight, let alone fight. Goku used Vegeta's temporary predicament to render him unconscious with a swift chop to the base of his skull. As Vegeta's eyes rolled back into his skull and his knees gave out Goku managed to catch him before he hit the floor. He picked him up in his arms bridal style and looked over to Bulma who had a busted nose from being pushed into some infirmary equipment. Goku looked her over and seeing no serious injuries he apologized and put two fingers to his head to instant transmit Vegeta and himself before the rabid prince woke up. Before he transported Bulma called out to him.

"Goku?"

"Yes Bulma?"

"I'm… I'm sorry that we had to have this out again in front of you" Goku blinked confused.

"Again?"

As if she sensed he was going to ask that question, she was already nodding. "Yes again. I would just really appreciate it if you look after him for awhile, at least until this whole thing blows over."

"I give you my word Bulma"

Placing two fingers to his head, Goku vanished, leaving Bulma to sulk alone. She was alone. Finally, alone.

He teleported right into his kitchen. Sighing he carried the lithe prince over to the big comfy couch in the living room and laid him down. Walking back to the decent sized kitchen he threw himself onto a barstool at the island top counter.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to Vegeta when he wakes up? He's going to be mighty pissed off, and I can't keep track of him 24/7 so who knows! He may head back to CC and hurt Bulma… or worse, kill her." He mumbled half to himself and half to whom ever took upon themselves to listen. Rolling his eyes he took a deep breath. He had to wake Vegeta up now. Why put off something for tomorrow when you can do it today? He really hoped that he could put it off until the next day, but knowing Vegeta he would wake up at the crack of dawn sensing something isn't right, or remembering the previous day's events and go on a killing spree. Goku just could not let that happen.

"Well I better do it now"

Goku slowly walked over prone position on the couch. Taking a deep breath he reached down and shook Vegeta awake. The older man stirred but didn't seem to want to come out of his unconscious state.

"Vegeta, Vegeta wake up. We need to talk"

Vegeta let out a groan. His eye lids fluttered opened; he blinked a few times until everything came into focus. He saw Goku standing above him with a very sympathetic look on his face. Wondering why the idiot looked so sad, all of the memories rushed back to him leaving him feeling very drained and in all honesty, sad. He sighed heavily as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. 'I will not cry for that bitch' he mentally willed himself.

"Vegeta, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and you can't go back to CC. I didn't get a chance to get your things but I'll go and get them for you if you want" Goku offered.

Vegeta scoffed. "Oh please Kakarot. And exactly what are you going to collect? My body suit? That's the only thing I had when I first came back to miserable planet to live with that miserable bitch." Goku hung his head. It was true. Everything in that house belonged to Bulma and her family. Even though Goku thought Vegeta had finally become a part of the Briefs family he had been sorely mistaken. He knew that this was eating Vegeta up inside. He wanted to comfort the prince but he didn't know how. Slowly but surely Vegeta rose from his position on the couch and took a deep reassuring breath, and began walking to the door.

Raising alarm, Goku went after him. "Where are you going Vegeta?"

"Far away" the prince responded.

"Vegeta please don't go back to CC or do anything stupid"

"I won't Kakarot"

Goku eyed Vegeta suspiciously. Something was up. This was so unlike Vegeta to give up so easily. Was he secretly plotting something? Was he going to do something drastic? Goku couldn't tell, but she knew that the prince was acting very strange, and something about it just didn't sit right with him.

"Vegeta…" Goku warned.

"Kakarot, please. I'm not going to do anything to that bitch or her family ok? I'm just going to .. uh .. Meditate somewhere and clear my head. I really need to be alone right now. I know in your third class brain you want to help me … but how about you help me by just not doing anything at all."

"Vegeta please don't leave I know everything is really fucked up right now, but I promise you everything will get better. Please… please don't go."

"Kakarot, I'm sorry. But I have to do this."

"No you don't" Goku countered. "If you want you can hang out here, and we can pretend that, you know, none of this ever happened. If it makes you feel any better. Come on Vegeta."

Vegeta laughed. "Pretend huh Kakarot?"

Goku smiled. "Yep, we can just pretend"

Vegeta Nodded. "Fine, let's go! I'm starving"

Goku laughed. "Ha ha Vegeta. You read my mind, well let me go whip us up something, how's fish?"

Vegeta, still very much out of character, shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me" '_come on… turn around. I just want you to drop your guard again, just like our fight before I faced Buu.'_ Vegeta thought. Goku turned around to head to the kitchen. Mistake. _'GOTCHA'_

With an almost fatal blow to Goku's temple, he crumbled to the linoleum without a sound.

Vegeta sneered down at the near life-less body. "You always were too trusting baka."

Turning around Vegeta opened the front door and took to the sky, not caring that he didn't lock up. He was flying at top speed to one location and one location only. Capsule Corp.

Touching down on the CC compound Vegeta instantly located Bulma's ki. She was in the kicking down the lab doors he stared down petrified Bulma.

"Oh my gods. Vegeta, what do you want."

Smirking he replied; "We need to have a little chat."

_**A/n: OMG … what is going to happen to Bulma?!!! Please read and review. Until Next time … R. Yiruma **_


	7. I could never be sorry

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about how tardy this chapter is. I really meant to have had this posted sometime last month, what the heck is wrong with me? Hmmmm, I don't know. Ok, well grab your drinks and snacks. Here is Chapter 7.**_

**Disclaimer: ahh what the hell, sue me. (Wait, that is NOT a good idea)**

Chapter 7

_**Touching down on the CC compound Vegeta instantly located Bulma's ki. She was in the kicking down the lab doors he stared down petrified Bulma.**_

_**"Oh my gods. Vegeta, what do you want."**_

_**Smirking he replied; "We need to have a little chat."**_

"Vegeta" Bulma began. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Smirking, Vegeta closed the limited distance between them and grabbed her by the front of her lab coat. Sneering down at her, he growled right into her face. "Listen here you little bitch, you didn't really think I would simply just walk away and not punish you for talking down to me as if I was one of your pathetic human friends now did you?"

Tears were already forming in your eyes, she was going to die. Today would be her last day on the Planet she called home for many years. With tears dripping down her face she began to speak. "Vegeta, I- I'm"

"No! You shut the fuck up, you had your chance, how did it feel?" He asked, pushing her back into the cabinet behind her. Pushing one thigh between her legs he leaned into her neck. "I asked you a question bitch" He breathed. "How did it feel?"

Bulma was now thoroughly confused. She didn't know if she should be aroused or still frightened for her life. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she felt Vegeta rip open her lab coat. Gasping she reached down cover her now exposed breasts. "Vegeta! Stop!"

"Worthless whore" Vegeta said calmly. "I'm not letting you go until you fucking answer me you dirty piece of shit, how did it feel to talk down to the Prince Of Saiyans? Did it make you feel accomplished?" he asked running his hand over her breasts.

Throwing her head back Bulma moaned. She didn't know what was going on. She always knew that Vegeta liked aggressiveness, but this was borderline insane! There was no way she was going to fall for this. Who the hell did he think he was? Coming in here, scaring her half to death, then practically molesting her? Oh no! She may have been a lot of things, but keeping silent was NOT one of them. Mustering up the courage Bulma pushed him off of her.

"Listen here you fucking prick, put your hands on me again and there will be problems asshole!"

"Really?" Vegeta countered. "Hmm, you mean like this?"

**SLAP**

There were no words that could describe the way Bulma felt right now. Her head was spinning, she never knew she could hit the floor so fast and so hard. Did Vegeta really slap her? Did he? She tasted something funny. It was coppery and smooth. Trying hard to sit up she coughed. Blood and teeth spewed from her mouth. Bulma gasped and looked at the floor with wide eyes over flowing with silent tears. _'Oh my god'_ she thought. _'He really slapped me'_

As if realization finally stepped in she started crying. This situation suddenly went from fear to confusion to arousal to fear again. She had to get away from him before something else happened.

Before she could even sit herself up properly and gold tip boot collided with her nose, then fragile ribs with brute force.

"GET UP BITCH! GET THE FUCK UP"

Crying, Bulma curled into the fetal position. She always imagined dying old, in her warm comfy bed without a care in the world, she had accomplished everything that she had set out to accomplish in life, and more. But now she realized, there would be no warm comfortable bed to transition her into the afterlife, only fists and power from a mighty, pissed over Saiyan prince.

Connecting his boot with her ribs again, he laughed. This was good. "VEGETA PLEASE STOP!" she struggled to scream. "PLEASE!"

He laughed again.' _No, no pathetic human you will be the example, you will be the example for everyone. I should have done this a long time ago, but better late than never'_ he thought.

Kneeling on the floor next to her bloody and partially broken form Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes. "How did it feel?"

No answer, just whimpers from the prone form beneath him.

He waited. Still no answer.

"Bulma you know that if you just answer this simple fucking question, I'll spare you insignificant fucking life"

Bulma coughed then answered. "Vegeta, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say to you, but I'm sorry, please. Please don't do this"

Looking down at her Vegeta inhaled. "I can see that you're sorry... but I'm not"

He stood up. "Goodbye bitch, next time you'll learn to think before you ever open your whore mouth around me" He raised a foot and looked into her eyes and smirked, then brought his foot down heavily on her neck, completely crushing her windpipe in one swift move. He spun around quickly when he heard a startled gasp and knees connecting with the linoleum. His eyes wide with shock.

"WHY?!!! WHY VEGETA!!!"

_***Sorry that this chapter was sooooo short! But do not worry my dear readers! I will be updating much more frequently now. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you thought. **_


End file.
